One in a Million
by EnSanePIcklE
Summary: Jacob finally imprints! Not on demon spawn, but a beautiful young Native American named Aliyah. Not for Cullen lovers, unless you can take a joke. Team Jacob all the way!


"Oh c'mon man, you need to get out!" Embry yelled around a mouthful of cookies.

"Why can't we just hangout here?" I asked, "We could watch your favorite, Superbad."

"NO!" Quil practically screamed in my face as Embry went rummaging through my closet. He picked out a black muscle shirt and navy blue jeans with my blue and black Jordan's. After looking them over, he threw them at me.

"Man, get up and take a shower before I have Quil get in there and scrub you down himself!" Embry yelled. I shuddered and he gave me an amused smirk.

"Yeah and- wait what!" Quil turned towards Embry who burst out laughing, giving him a glare. "Hell no! I'm not gay!"

"Why so defensive Quilie? Oh yeah I forgot, you get off on little girls." Embry managed to get out between laughs. Quil got up and tackled him, starting a wrestling match between the two. I lay back down on my bed, groaning into my pillow. I could hear my dad chuckling downstairs. Why did my dad let them in? Does he enjoy my suffering?

They stopped wrestling and both grabbed an ankle, effectively dragging me into the bathroom. They left me on the floor and locked the door. From the other side, I heard something being dragged across the room. I opened the door and came face to face with my dresser. "What the fuck, guys? Let me outta here." I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried pushing but had no luck since to huge werewolves were leaning against it. I sighed in defeat. There was no way I was winning this battle.

I turned on the shower and slipped in, the cold water causing steam to come off my overly heated body. Once the water warmed up, I washed my body and hair. I grabbed a towel and walked over to the mirror. I figured if I was going out I might as well look good. I brushed my teeth and put on deodorant. I pulled on my clothes and towel dried my hair, splashing on some cologne to top it all off.

"I'm dressed guys you can let me out now." They moved the dresser and looked me over while nodding. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice choice of clothing Em." Quil said.

"Why thank you Quil." Embry replied. Gosh, they are irritating.

A couple minutes later, we were in Embry's car. Embry drove, Quil sat in the passenger seat and I in the back. "Where are you guys taking me?"

Quil grinned at me. "To the batting cages in Port Angeles." That didn't sound too bad. "We heard the babes go there, looking for hot guys." And now it did. I groaned.

"You need to get out there again, Jake. Quit moping over Bella. She's married, dude." I muttered a 'fine' under my breath and within 15 minutes we were parked near the batting cages. We walked to the counter to rent some equipment and then it happened…

I imprinted.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had deep mocha eyes exactly like mine. It was like looking in a mirror. She had long eyelashes, a cute button nose and full cherry red lips. Her skin was flawless and had the same complextion as mine. Her hair hung to her waist in black ringlets. She had curves in all the right places and a smile that could outshine the sun. Her teeth straight and white.

At that moment, she was all that mattered.

APOV (Stands for Aliyah)

I was bored out of my mind. I had been sitting here at the counter for 30 minutes. This job is painfully boring. Thank God my friend Missy would be starting her shift in 10. She was the only reason I didn't lose my sanity and was able to keep this job.

I looked up and my mind went blank. The most gorgeous guy in the fucking universe was looking at me. He had a golden caramel like complexion. Hmm… I wonder if he tastes like it too…. Anyway, back to the ogling. He was wearing a muscle shirt that clung to his broad chest and abs. I counted and there were eight! He had an eight pack! I looked at his face and hot damn! He had full lips that looked so yummy and kissable, I literally had to hold onto the counter to keep from jumping on him. He had high cheekbones and gorgeous brown eyes framed by long eyelashes. He had short black hair and you could practically feel the heat emanating off his body. I almost had an orgasm just looking at him. This man gave a whole new meaning to tall, tan and handsome.

"Hi." He said flashing me a very sexy smile. Damn you hormones! I prayed that I wasn't drooling.

My response consisted of a great amount of complicated vocabulary that even the highly intelligible Albert Einstein had to use a dictionary to figure it out. "Umm…." See? Didn't I tell you?

In response, I got a cocky but oh so sexy smirk from him. Being so hot that you can stop the functioning of someone's brain shouldn't even be legal! I mean he was inhumanly gorgeous. If I were a cop, I would handcuff him to my bed and…. I shook my head, trying to clear my dirty mind. God, he's got me thinking like a pervert.

"Can we like get some service?" Some guy that looked similar but not as hot as him asked.

"Huh? Oh right… What is it that you need?"

"Three bats and helmets." Another one asked, letting his annoyance be known. What? It's not my fault his friend looks like walking sex!

The god before me punched him in the arm, before turning back at me with a smile showing off his gleaming white teeth. I smiled back at him, it was contagious. "Hi I'm Jacob, and these are my friends Quil and Embry." He offered me a large soft hand that I too eagerly took.

"I'm Aliyah and it's like awesome to meet you." I said way too happily, I practically sung it. I blushed and he just smiled. Oh how I'm addicted to that smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. Oh and make that two bats. I think I might chill here for a bit." I let go of his hand and practically ran to get the stuff. In my hurry, I bumped into Missy.

"Someone is excited about work today." She smirked at me and I blushed.

"I'm just in a good mood today."

"Who is he?" Damn Missy and her abilities to see through me. We knew each other since diaper days. She was practically my sister.

"His name is Jacob. He's the one in the middle." I said as she peeked through the doorway.

"Wow! He is like gorgeous."

"Yeah I know, right! He is soo yummy!"

"Then why are you in such a hurry to get his stuff?"

"He wants to hang and talk to me. The sooner I get the stuff for his friends, the longer I get to talk to him."

"Alright sweetie, but remember I want details later." With that, she hugged me and went on her way. I returned with the equipment and handed it to his friends. Then we talked. We pretty much just talked about anything and everything. He is really sweet, funny and just… awesome. I also feel this strange connection to him.

JPOV

Not only is Aliyah beautiful, but she is smart, funny and sweet. To call her amazing would be an understatement.

After awhile, the guys texted me that we were leaving. I sighed, "Sorry Ali but I've gotta go."

"Ali?"

"Yeah well I just thought I'd give you a nickname…. Not that I don't like your normal name, it's just…" She giggled and cut me off.

"It's okay, Jake. I like it. Anyways, do you wanna maybe call me sometime?" I grinned, probably like an idiot, but I didn't care. 

"That would be great." We exchanged numbers and I went to go find Em and Quil. They were leaning against the car with ridiculous grins on there faces. Here we go….

"Dude we totally saw you trying to hook up with that girl!" Quil shouted.

"So are you two going out?" Embry yelled.

"I imprinted on her."

"Congrats! Hey, why don't you invite her to the bonfire next weekend?" Embry suggested.

"Yeah man, I bet she looks really hot in- OUCH!"

"Shut the fuck up dude! She's my imprint!" I roared.

"Cool it guys let's just go home," Embry said, trying to ease the tension. Jacob got in the passengers side and just as Quil was getting open the backdoor, Embry stopped him. "Don't get any of your damn blood in my car," he said, gesturing towards Quil's bloody nose.

Quil muttered a "fuck you" under his breath and got in the back. Embry hopped in front, and soon enough they were on their way to Jake's place.


End file.
